Who am I?
by Sincerely The Sign Painter
Summary: Danny meets a mysterious enemy in an alley. Who is he and how does he know Danny?
1. Chapter 1

"You can't stop me I am the Box Ghost!" yelled Box gGost as he was sucked into the thermos.

"That's the last of them!" Danny said aloud to himself. "Now I can go home and get some sleep!"

"_Not Yet." _A voce said from a nearby alley. _"You first have to get past me!" _Danny turned and looked down the alley. It was too dark to see who was talking.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"_You forgot about me, Danny and now have to face me."_

"Do I know you?"

"_Yes." _

"Can you tell me who you are?" Danny said. It was quiet for a second and then the voice spoke.

.

_I am the disappointment of weekend._

_The power of teachers._

_The pain of the student._

_You forget about me at night,_

_But remember in the morning._

_You try to confront me,_

_But push it off until later._

_.  
><em>

_I am one of the reasons your parents are frustrated._

_Your teachers are disappointed._

_I am the weapon that they use._

_When they are angry._

_They multiply me._

_.  
><em>

_I am the burden on your back._

_I follow you down the halls._

_I watch you from your locker._

_I am in all classes._

_In all lockesr._

_On the backs of every students._

_._

"_Now do you know who I am?" _The voice finished.

"Yes," Danny said fearfully. "You're my homework!"

_" _Suddenly a huge Textbook came out of the alley and started approaching Danny. Danny ran for it.

.

Safe at home, Danny was sitting on his bed. He heard the angry howl of the textbook somewhere outside. Danny looked around for a weapon and found one, a pencil. He knew he had to go back out there and confront it… or he could turn off his light, go to sleep and mess with the problem tomorrow.

.

Another howl was heard followed by a click of a light switch and soft snoring.

.

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

** Boogeyman'sMessen asked me to do a second chapter so here it is. It's the same night. Danny's been sleeping for a half of an hour. Also, Jazz's room is next to her father's room. Jack snores very loud so Maddie and Jazz wear earplugs.**

.

**"Danny,"** Someone loudly called in the dark. Danny sat up in bed then looked around. The room was too dark to see anything.

"Who's there?" Danny asked as he turned into his ghost form.

"**Danny**," the voice said loudly, **"You can't let your homework rampage through the town. You must face it."**

"I'll face it tomorrow," Danny said.

**"No! You must face it tonight before it destroys the whole town!"**

The voice said sternly; **"You are the one who pushed it off, you must now face it!"**

"Who are you?" Danny asked frowning.

.

**'I am your friend's fury**

**She calls me evil.**

**A killer, murder.**

**She refuses to like me,**

**Even if everyone else does.**

**.you like coming to my house after school.**

**Yet you still blew it up**

**But time fixes everything.**

**Then the mayor tore it down.**

**But it was rebuilt again.**

**.**

**I satisfy craving hunger.**

**Yet some call me nasty.**

**I'm always there when you order.**

**Who am I?'**

.

"Oh," Danny said, "You're a burger from Nasty Burgers."

**"Yes Danny,"** a huge burger turned on Danny's light. **"I've come to tell you of one who could train you to defeat your homework."**

"Really?" Danny said hopefully. "Who?

**"JAZZ!"** The burger boomed and faded off.

"Aw come on," Danny said grumpily. Another howl filled the night. "Fine." Danny got out of bed and walked over to Jazzes room.

He went in and shook Jazz awake.

"What?" Jazz said pulling out her earplugs and looked over at Danny. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," Danny said; "My homework is destroying the town and a giant burger told me that you could help me defeat it."

"You're dreaming." Jazz said while rubbing her eyes.

"Come on Jazz. You have to teach the material on my homework." Danny pleaded.

Jazz sighed, "Fine," She grumbled.

"Really?" Danny said.

"Yeah," Jazz yawned, "I know your not going to leave me alone until I do it and who am I to stop you from doing homework."

"Thanks Jazz!" Danny said happily.

.

An hour later Danny was ready to take down his homework.  
>"Thanks Jazz!" Danny yelled as he ran out of the room.<p>

Jazz grumbled and turned over.

.

**Thank you for reading now, Review!**


End file.
